


The Sorting Hat Doesn't Lie

by arysa13



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arysa13/pseuds/arysa13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke doesn't want to admit she's a Slytherin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sorting Hat Doesn't Lie

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a Harry Potter AU. It's a Modern AU in which they discuss Harry Potter.  
> Based on that tumblr post that was along the lines of "I got Slytherin at first so I made fake accounts and took the test over and over and eventually looked up the answers to get Ravenclaw and then I did"

There are already three Harry Potter books out by the time Bellamy convinces Clarke to finally read them. She knows he thinks the only reason she won’t read them is just to spite him, because she knows he loves them so much, but really she just thinks they _have_ to be overhyped. She’s wrong, of course, and Bellamy is all too smug about it. Clarke vows that she can never let Bellamy be right again.

After Clarke finally reads the first three books in the space of two days, it’s pretty much all they talk about. Bellamy turns eleven and he has to pretend he isn’t disappointed he doesn’t get a letter from Hogwarts in the mail. Of course, Clarke sees right through him.

“You know magic’s not real, right?” she points out as they walk to school together on his eleventh birthday, Octavia skipping along beside them.

“Yeah, I know I’m being dumb,” Bellamy rolls his eyes.

“That’s not what I’m trying to say. I’m trying to make you feel better. It’s not real, that’s why you didn’t get one. If it _was_ real, you would definitely be a wizard,” Clarke assures him.

“Yeah?” Bellamy cracks a smile.

“Of course,” Clarke nods.

“What house do you think I’d be in?” Bellamy asks, sounding a little wistful. Clarke can relate.

“Gryffindor, of course,” Clarke declares without hesitation. Everyone knows Gryffindor is the best house. Of course he’d be in Gryffindor, and so would she.

“Really?” Bellamy seems surprised, but not upset.

“What did you think I would say?” Clarke laughs. “Not Slytherin, surely!” she says in disgust. Bellamy clearly doesn’t catch her tone.

“You’d be in Slytherin,” he tells her.

“I would not,” Clarke says hotly. Slytherin is the _evil_ house. She’s not evil.

“This morning you convinced your mom to give you a bigger allowance for doing _less_ chores,” Bellamy laughs, still unaware of Clarke’s reaction. “I don’t know how anyone except a Slytherin could do that.”

“I’m not a Slytherin,” she scowls and Bellamy finally catches her tone. “Take it back.”

“Hey, it’s not a bad thing. There are good things about Slytherin,” he tells her gently. Clarke glares at him and starts walking faster. “Don’t be like that,” he calls after her but she ignores him.

She doesn’t speak to him for two days until he finally apologises and tells her he was only stirring, she’d be in Gryffindor too, and she forgives him, but only because she hasn’t had anyone to talk to about Harry Potter in two days and it’s getting lonely.

-

By the time she’s in high school she’s realised that just because the golden trio are in Gryffindor, that doesn’t mean it’s the best house, and just because there are evil wizards that came from Slytherin, that doesn’t mean all Slytherins are evil. But she still doesn’t think she’s a Slytherin. She likes to think she’s a Ravenclaw. She’s intelligent and artistic and she thinks Ravenclaws are the kind of no nonsense people she’d like to hang out with.

Bellamy still says she’s a Slytherin. They don’t talk about Harry Potter as much as when they were kids, but maybe it’s because she doesn’t see him as often, because he’s two years older than her and he has other friends now, and then he goes to college and she still has to finish high school. But he still likes to remind her how Slytherin she is every time she sees him.

“I really wanted Monty as my lab partner this year, because he’s the best in the class,” she tells Bellamy when he’s home on the first weekend after classes have started. She’s at the Blake’s house, having dinner with him and his mom and Octavia. He’s smirking at her already and she hasn’t figured out why yet but she’s sure he’ll let her know in due time, so she keeps telling her story.

“He always goes with Jasper though, so I told Maya that Jasper had a crush on her and convinced her that she should ask him to be her lab partner. Obviously Jasper said yes because he’ll say yes to any girl and Monty was left without a lab partner so I swooped in and… would you stop smirking at me like that?” she finally snaps.

“Sorry, it’s just hilarious,” his smirk breaks into a full on grin. Clarke doesn’t miss the look that passes between Aurora and Octavia but she ignores it.

“What is?” she sighs, knowing she won’t like the answer.

“How Slytherin you are,” Bellamy laughs. Clarke rolls her eyes.

“How many times do I have to tell you, I’m a Ravenclaw!” Clarke huffs.

“You are not,” Bellamy snickers.

“I am not!”

“Who even cares?” Octavia interjects. “It’s just a dumb book series.”

“No it’s not!” Clarke and Bellamy practically yell at her in unison.

“Whoa,” Octavia snorts. “You two are such nerds.”

-

Clarke gets into med school and she excels of course, and she firmly believes that that’s proof she’s a Ravenclaw. Bellamy lives right near the campus, but he refuses to let her move in with him unless she admits she’s a Slytherin. She finds somewhere else to live.

She gets a text from Bellamy late one night while she’s studying.

**_We’re going to settle this once and for all_ **

_Settle what exactly?_

**_What house you’re in._ **

_And how are we going to do that? (it’s Ravenclaw btw)._

**_I just took the Pottermore sorting quiz and now you’re going to do it too._ **

_What did you get?_

**_What do you think?_ **

_Gryffindor, I knew it. I was right so I’m right about me too._

**_Do it and we’ll find out._ **

_Later, I’m studying now._

She eventually takes the quiz. She doesn’t text Bellamy with the results right away, but waits until she sees him to tell him what she got.

“Well?” he prompts as soon as she walks in his front door and plonks herself beside him on the couch.

“What are you watching?” she asks, avoiding the question.

“What house did you get?” he asks, and his tone his all knowing and she hates it.

“Ravenclaw, of course, just like I knew I would,” she says smugly. He frowns at her.

“You did not,” he accuses.

“I did. Even check my account,” she smiles.

“I don’t believe you,” he narrows his eyes at her, trying to work out if she’s lying. She sighs and rolls her eyes.

“Fine. I didn’t exactly get Ravenclaw the _first_ time I did it. I got Slytherin,” Bellamy looks as if he’s about to say I told you so, but Clarke cuts him off. “ _But_ ,” she stresses, “after the third time I looked up the answers to get Ravenclaw and I did,” she says proudly.

“Clarke,” Bellamy deadpans. “That’s exactly why you got fucking Slytherin.” Clarke gapes at him, and she realises he’s _right._ She still hates it when he’s right.

“Oh my god,” she groans. “I’m a Slytherin.” She slides down the couch and onto the floor.

“It’s not the end of the world, Clarke,” Bellamy laughs gently, joining her on the floor.

“Don’t you dare say it’s just a book series,” Clarke scowls.

“Of course not. We both know Harry Potter is everything,” he chuckles. “Why are you so against being in Slytherin anyway?” Clarke shrugs.

“I didn’t think Slytherins and Gryffindors were compatible,” she says. Bellamy stares at her in surprise. “I didn’t mean it like that,” she says quickly, turning a little pink (but of course she does mean it like that, because she’s been in love with him as long as she can remember).

“You know,” Bellamy says thoughtfully. “I never really believed I could be a Gryffindor. I thought I was Hufflepuff until you told me that day I was Gryffindor. And then I _wanted_ to be Gryffindor, because you thought I could be. But I never really believed it.”

“But Pottermore put you in Gryffindor,” Clarke reminds him.

“Yeah,” he agrees.

“The sorting hat doesn’t lie, Bellamy,” she smiles.

“I guess not,” he agrees.

“Why didn’t you think you were Gryffindor, anyway?” Clarke wonders.

“I thought if I was Gryffindor… I’d be brave enough to tell you…” he swallows, trailing off.

“Tell me?” Clarke prompts.

“That I love you,” he says firmly, and Clarke feels her heart flip over.

“You love me?” she repeats. Bellamy nods. Clarke feels her face split into a huge grin, before she leans over to kiss him gently. He kisses her back, a little less gently and their teeth clash because neither of them can stop smiling.

“Does this mean you love me too?” Bellamy asks her.

“Obviously,” Clarke rolls her eyes. “If you love me so much, why did you say I couldn’t live with you unless I admitted I was a Slytherin?”

“To be honest I was just trying to pretend a little longer that I wasn’t in love with you,” Bellamy says sheepishly.

“Well I’m moving in now,” she tells him.

“We haven’t even been on a date yet and you want to move in? Someone’s eager,” Bellamy jokes.

“What can I say? I’m a Slytherin, I go after what I want,” Clarke grins. 


End file.
